Gotta Beat Them All
by Avonavi
Summary: The Pokemon world has been in trouble since Team Rocket and other villains had decided to get serious and take over the four regions of the Pokemon World. In order to save it, Ash and his friends will have to face danger they never faced before.


((Amazing…I never imagined to be interested in writing Poke fics…but here I am. I don't own the Pokemon characters. No promises that I'll continue though.))

Prologue

We all know about the story and adventures of Ash and his Pikachu right? And who could forget Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader or Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader? They had many adventures together, and then split up later on, having Misty return to being an official Cerulean Gym Leader and Brock return to his family. That's how Ash met May and her little brother, Max. Brock met up with them soon however, continuing being the group's cook and advisor. May and her brother soon left though, leaving the group back down to two. Dawn soon met up with Ash and Brock and joined them in their adventures. Yes you all recognize this story. It seemed that everyone was going to reach his or her goals such as Ash becoming the most known Pokemon Master, Brock becoming a famous breeder, Dawn and May becoming the best Coordinators.

They never reached their goals. A great calamity fell upon the Pokemon world. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Galactic and Team Aqua had all joined forces to take matters into their own hands and attacked each Pokemon region with an angry vengeance. Normally the police officers and everyone could stop them…however something went wrong and they lost to the combined teams. Each of the four Pokemon regions was taken over by the four-team villains. Team Rocket took over the Kanto region, Team Aqua took over the Hoenn region, and Team Magma took over the Johto region, while Team Galactic took the Sinnoh region.

The Pokemon world was in danger, residents were threatened, especially the Pokemon. Gyms were challenged and then taken away when won. If not, they were then destroyed. Contests were no longer held because of the danger. At first it didn't seem so bad but it just got worse. It became so that no trainer would dare go out with or without his or her Pokemon in fear of getting attacked. This went on for three whole years until the four main Professors from their own respected regions, Dr. Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan were able to form a plan. They could not rely on just Pokemon to protect everyone; they had to have the trainers fight along side the Pokemon. It was recently discovered by the professors that humans had their own specific powers hidden deep within them for many generations. With special training, trainers could do Pokemon-like attacks. Determined to have their old peaceful world back, trainers began their new special training in secret. However with spies everywhere, it wasn't easy.

~Chapter 1~

"Hey you! Whatcha doing here?!" A member of Team Rocket shouted at a young man with a black hat covering the top of his raven hair. He wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt plus a brown backpack and had his hands hidden in the pockets of his blue jeans. He paused in his tracks, but didn't look up, his face shadowed from his hat. He was surrounded, front and back.

"A rebel?" One member of Team Rocket asked.

"Most likely…" A woman's voice replied. "No one would dare travel this path."

"He's a fool to travel alone."

"Looks like he has some of those pokeballs on 'im." One chuckled.

The woman sneered. Apparently she was the leader of this bunch. "In that case get him. We'll see what Pokemon he has to offer us." The first few in the front charged at the stranger.

The young man lifted his head and smirked, his amber brown eyes stared dead ahead at the Team Rocket members. He grazed the top of his nose with his fingerless gloved hand as a careless gesture, tipped his hat up a bit with his left hand and clenched his right hand into a tight fist, his leather black gloves squeaking as the leather tightened. "Don't get your heads overfilled with confidence." He gave a step forward and lunged his fist up into a Rocket's gut, causing the Rocket to black out immediately. He dodged the two other Rockets and knocked them out just as easily.

"Charzard! Use flamethrower on that brat!" The female Rocket summoned her Pokemon. The orange dragon-like creature came out in a red flash, flapping its enormous wings and gave a great roar.

The young man sweat dropped, he wasn't expecting to have a pokemon called on him. "Aw…shoot." At the very last minute, he was able to dodge the flamethrower. He landed on one knee facing the woman, one hand against the ground and his left arm resting on his upper knee.

"We've got him now!" The woman shouted, and her Charzard flew at the leaning figure, jaws open wide, ready to snap him in half.

The young man grinned, "Don't be too sure…" It seemed to go in slow motion. The Charzard flew at him, while his backpack unzipped, and a Pikachu emerged from it, and leapt from his shoulder at the Charzard.

"What?!" The woman backed up in surprise, not expecting this kid to have a Pokemon hidden.

"PIKACHU! USE YOUR THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" The young man shouted.

"Pika-" Pikachu's red cheeks gave sparks of electricity that was begging to be released. "CHUUUU!!!" The electrical attack hit the Charzard full blown, surrounding the winged lizard Pokemon in yellow light.

The Charzard roared in pain, and when the attack wore out, its wings went limp and it fell to the ground, out.

Pikachu landed in front of its master, cheeks sparkling, ready to attack again if necessary.

Team Rocket backed away, looking greatly disturbed. The woman cursed and called back her Charzard. "I won't forget this! Retreat!" Team Rocket ran off.

The young man stood up, with Pikachu climbing unto his shoulder looking victorious. Beating Team Rocket brought back refreshing memories. "Boy that felt good. It's been a while since we kicked some Team Rocket butt, huh Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped happily.

The young man pointed at the direction where Team Rocket ran off. "Watch out Team Rocket! Ash Ketchum is back!"

"Cha!"

Ash looked down at Pikachu, "No one will dare to go against me now!"

~Later~

"You ingrate!"

Ash hastily dodged an empty pokeball that was aimed for his head.

"You nincompoop!"

Another dodge and a crash.

Professor Oak sweat dropped as he watched Ash be chased around the room by his mother.

"How dare you! How dare you call yourself to be my son!?" Delia shouted at Ash, very well ready to throw another thing at him.

"Mom! I can explain!"

"Your father is lucky to not be here to see you now!" Delia hissed like an angry cat. The normally calm and gentle mother seethed in rage. "What would your father say?" She put her hand to her heart, looking up at the ceiling, exasperated. "I'll tell you what your father'd say." She pointed at Ash, "'I'll strangle me a son!' That's what your father would say!"

Pikachu shook its head as it watched from the safe side of the room, and sighed, "Chu…"

"Just because you are 17 doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want! You are four years too young to run your own life!"

Ash tried to explain, "Mom, I can take care of myself…"

"You could have been killed out there! Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack?!" Delia grabbed her son by the shoulders and gave them a shake. "Is this how you show your gratitude to Professor Oak? He worked years to figure out a plan, nearly tore his- "

"Delia dear…you must calm down." Professor Oak put a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let me talk to Ash." He said calmly with a smile.

"Alright…" Delia took her hands off of her son and backed away and sat on the sofa, breathing deeply while fanning herself with her hand.

Ash gave a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed.

"I HAVE WORKED YEARS TO FIGURE OUT A PLAN!!!"

"WAH?!" Ash backed up, terrified. A blazing Professor Oak was in his face.

"I NEARLY TORE MY HAIR OUT TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO SAVE OUR REGIONS FROM THOSE VILLAINS! I have trained you personally, like you were my kin, and what do you do? You take walks in dangerous territories like you are taking a walk in the park!"

"I'm sorry Professor Oak." Ash sweat dropped.

Professor Oak sighed and turned away from Ash, rubbing his temples as if he was suffering from a migraine. "I can't believe I'm going to entrust you to this mission…"

"A mission?!" Ash perked up, his eyes wide with excitement.

Professor Oak flinched; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You mean…one of those…going into the forest and kicking butt type of missions?!" Ash's excitement just increased.

"YES Ash." Delia called from her sofa.

"Gee Professor Oak! You shouldn't have!" Ash grabbed the Professor's hands in admiration. He was acting like a kid who had learned that he got a present from Santa Claus.

"My thoughts exactly…" Professor Oak muttered beneath his breath and sweat dropped when Ash began twirling Pikachu around.

"Can you believe it Pikachu? We are getting a real mission! We are getting out of this place!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled just as wide as Ash.

"When are we leaving?" Ash asked, turning eagerly at the Professor.

"Tomorrow morning." Professor Oak stated, "You will have teammates come a long with you. They should arrive very soon."

Ash stared at Oak confused, "Who's coming?"

The front door opened. "Hello?"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized that voice. "No way!" A smile spread across his face as he rushed to the front door. He saw two familiar people that he hadn't seen for about five years. "Brock! Misty!"


End file.
